My Memories About Us
by Chikuma Aizawa
Summary: —Kalian sadar? Manusia hanya butuh lima detik untuk jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang ditemuinya. Walau tak ada alasan untuk mencintainya, tapi rasanya selalu sama. Kau tetap akan mencintainya. Tak percaya? Uchiha Sasuke sudah membuktikannya./"A-Aku … Aku akan selalu ada di sini, untukkmu…."/'…Aku juga.'/For my beloved nee-chan: Rosecchi ;* Hepi besdei nee-chan!


.

Chikuma Aizawa proudly presented—My Memories About Us

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warnings: Semi-canon/OoC/typo/miss-typo/etc.

.

_**And happy birthday my beloved nee-chan, Rosecchi! :***_

.

**Prolog**

.

Lelaki itu terus tertidur dengan nyenyak di bawah lindungan selimut hangatnya. Tangannya tampak memeluk erat sang istri yang tertidur di sampingnya. Dengan lilin yang menjadi satu-satunya penerang di kegelapan malam, mereka berdua tetidur dengan nyenyaknya—dengan hujan yang membuat keadaan menjadi tampak tenang bersahaja.

Ah, tidak juga—sebenarnya.

Lelaki dengan surai hitam itu tidak tidur. Ia hanya berbaring di atas kasur empuk nan menghangatkan itu. Iris hitamnya terus terbuka, menatap wajah tidur istrinya yang begitu manis jika dilihat.

Wajah datarnya tampak memikirkan sesuatu yang sulit diartikan. Sementara tangan kanannya kini mengelus pelan surai kebanggaan istrinya. Dalam keheningan malam, ia menikmati segala keindahan yang ada di depan matanya, sembari mengucapkan kata-kata yang disuarakan oleh hatinya.

Sasuke's POV

Hyuuga Hinata—ralat, Uchiha Hinata—kini tertidur dengan lelap di depanku. Dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya, ia terus dimanja di alam mimpinya yang pasti menyenangkan. Surai panjangnya yang tergerai membuat kesan manis yang ada pada dirinya semakin kental.

Kalian tahu? sudah sepuluh tahun Aku—Uchiha Sasuke—menikah dengan wanita yang sepuluh tahun lalu bermarga Hyuuga. Sudah sepuluh tahun itulah, Aku semakin mengenal Hinata. Karena sepuluh tahun itu, Aku jadi bisa mengerti apa itu kebahagiaan yang selama ini tak pernah kudapatkan. Karena sepuluh tahun itu, Aku bisa belajar menjadi orang yang _sedikit_ baik di mata warga Konoha. Dan karena sepuluh tahun itu jugalah, Aku jadi memiliki tiga anak yang mirip denganku dan juga Hinata.

Yang sulung, mirip denganku, baik dari segi fisik ataupun sifat. Yang tengah, mirip denganku dan Hinata—walau kemiripanku dengan si tengah hanya terdapat pada rambbutnya. Yang bungsu, mirip dengan Hinata seratus persen. (Mungkin lain kali Aku akan memanggil Si Bungsu dengan sebutan Hinata Kedua.)

Ah, Hinata … kau tahu?

Aku … merasa sangat beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu di rumah sakit waktu itu. Dengan kau yang selalu setia menemaniku, selalu di sisiku, selalu bersamaku. Dengan kau yang menjadi malaikatku, yang menyelamatkanku dari jurang kebencian yang selama ini mengurungku.

Walau kau sudah menerima berbagai cercaan dariku sewaktu kita baru bertemu, tak pernah sekalipun kau berkeluh kesah kepada teman-temanmu. Yang ada hanya senyum, senyummu yang mengiringi harimu.

Kau tahu? Pertama kali melihatmu, Aku—jujur, Aku _sedikit_ jijik melihatmu. (Tapi, entah kenapa dadaku terasa aneh ketika melihat senyummu waktu itu.) Kau terlihat menyedihkan, dengan kedua matamu yang begitu sembab. Rambutmu yang tak teratur. Bau tubuhmu yang—bila aku umpamakan—akan seperti bau orang yang tak pernah mandi selama seminggu lebih.

Tapi, entah kenapa senyum tulusmu membuatku aneh. Rasanya dadaku bergemuruh.

Dan itu karena ... ternyata aku menyukaimu.

Tapi Aku tidak tahu alasannya.

**.**

—_**Kalian sadar? Manusia hanya butuh lima detik untuk jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang ditemuinya.**_

_**Walau tak ada alasan untuk mencintainya, tapi rasanya selalu sama.  
**_

_**Kau tetap akan mencintainya.  
**_

_**Tak percaya?**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke sudah membuktikannya.**_

**.**

"_**A-Aku … Aku akan selalu ada di sini, untukkmu…."**_

'…_**Aku juga.'**_

**.**

**My Memories Abous Us—TBC**

**.**

A/N: Hepi besdei juga nee-chanku tercintah~ Chi selalu setia menunggu kiriman kuenya kok :* /ditendang/ Btw, _gomen_ telat (_ _)

Ah, penpik ini sekalian mau ngasih tau ke Dai Dandelion kenapa si Sasuke bisa suka Hinata (di-penpik-I-Always-Be-Here-For-You). Hehe, maap ya kalo ternyata masih bingung. u,u /lah/

Oh, iya. Untuk ke depannya, semuanya _flashback_ selama SasuHina-waktu-di-rumah-sakit-selama-sebulan-itu(singkatnya-chap-1-sampai-seterusnya-adalah-prekuel-I-Always-Be-Here-For-You) yaah. :)

Absurd? Memang. Jadi-jangan-paksakan-membaca-danmeninggalkan-review-bodoh-pada-fanfiksi-ini-kalau-memang-merasa-nggak-suka. Deal?

Btw, penpiknya lanjut atau discontinued aja nee?

.

Hugkiss, Chikuma Aizawa


End file.
